policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
SWAT 4: Mission 3: Qwik Fuel Convenience Store
SWAT 4 Mission of Qwik Fuel Convenience Store last mission← →next mission Mission which takes place in the Qwik Fuel Convenience Store at 3721 Pitkin Avenue. Mission Brief Objectives *BRING ORDER TO CHAOS *RESCUE ALL THE CIVILIANS *RESCUE HEIDI ROSENSTEIN *RESCUE WILLIS FISCHER *RESCUE KIM DONG YIN *NEUTRALIZE ALICE JENKINS Introduction We're looking at a barricade/hostage situation, with at least three hostages. Dispatch received a 911 call at around 0600. A commuter pulled in to get gas and pulled out again when she noticed an armed woman coming out the front door. She called 911 on her cell phone. The first officers on the scene observed multiple gunmen, number unclear, and at least one unarmed civilian inside. When the gunmen threatened the civilian, they backed off and set up a perimeter. So far we have one likely ID: Alice Jenkins. She’s been in rehab for oxycodone addiction. Oxycodone is an opiate similar to heroin, equally addictive. It’s prescribed legally as a Schedule II drug, making it possible for any idiot with a falsely obtained prescription to turn dealer. It sells for up to eighty dollars a pop on the street. Knowing Jenkins, this is probably a bungled robbery for drug money, possibly related to a rash of recent convenience store hits. She and her cronies didn’t intend to take any hostages, and they don’t know what to do with them. That makes them more dangerous, since we can’t predict what they might do, and they’ve stopped talking to the negotiator. Given their erratic behavior, at least some of the suspects may be high. They are armed with handguns, and we have visual confirmation of three suspects so far. There may be more. As far as the hostages go, we believe there are three: Kim Dong Yin, Heidi Rosenstein, and Willis Fischer, employees at the station. There might be additional customers, but it’s unlikely. Be extremely careful when you go in. You will have high ground support at your entry point. Given the recent spate of gunfire, we can’t wait any longer; it’s time for a tactical solution. Study the situation, gear up, and let’s move. Entry Option File:Swat4 mission3-S2L1.jpg|Side 2, Level 1 Side entrance Qwik Fuel Convenience Store2.jpg Qwik Fuel Convenience Store.jpg|First Floor. Mission 3 - Qwik Fuel Gas Station (Loading).PNG|Level Loading Mission Summary The prime suspect, Alice Jenkins, has lead a foiled robbery attempt on this convenience store, along with 6-7 accomplices. Jenkins is armed with shotgun and she is very dangerous suspect. All suspects are armed with various types of firearms, including handguns, shotguns, submachine guns, and at least one AK-47. It gets worse. Some of the suspects are clearly under the influence of an unspecified drug. The drug appears to partially dilute the affects of OC, making pepper spray and the Pepper-ball gun ineffective. However, the drug seems to have little impact on the effects of CS gas, so use it liberally. The suspects are spread throughout the building, so your team must clear each room. Fortunately, the three Qwik Fuel employees are the only hostages inside. All three will surrender without complications. As usual, the locations of the hostages varies each time the mission is played. Sometimes they can all be found inside, other times you may find them along the side 3 alley. The biggest threat to the hostages is getting caught in crossfire. Neutralize the suspects quickly before they can inflict too much damage — especially when automatic weapons are involved. High ground consists of two snipers this time: Sierra 1 and Sierra 2. Before gaining entry, use the snipers to neutralize any visible suspects along sides 1 and 3. Instead of shooting to kill, try to hit the suspects’ hands or arms so they’ll drop their guns. Category:SWAT 4 Missions